bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanon Kusama
Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: : Wolf Form: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Assassin: Flash Steps Expert: Hakuda Expert: Zanpakuto Getsurui (月涙,'' Tears of the Moon'') is the name of Kanon's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a slender tanto with a red sheathe and a crimson cloth that dangles over the edge. Shikai: Released with command "Flow" Getsurui's tanto splits open to reveal a slender katana with a cerulean colored hilt, a white snowflake-shaped guard and a blue crystal-like blade with several different engravements. It is said that this form of Getsurui has a beauty comparable to that of Sode no Shirayuki . : Shikai Special Ability: This form of Getsurui allows Kanon to be able to create water by cooling the air around her causing the surrounding water to slow down. She is then able to create and control large bodies of water by doing this. Kanon can use this ability to sense the enemy's presence and then subsequently attack them, manipulating the very same water source. This can be achieved through various means, such as surrounding an opponent with a significant amount of water so that they drown, or increasing the pressure at which the water is ejected from her blade to such an extent that it produces a concussive force on contact. She can even cool the hydrogen molecules in the air to create a water vapor or even a dense fog in order to blind her opponent's vision. Overall, Kanon's zanpakuto ability gives her the ability to create water in any shape, form, mass or density however he chooses. :* Chikuseki (蓄積, Reservoir): This technique allows Kanon to control water and moisture. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, interactions by trapping the target in water for conductivity. It is also able to extract and utilize water from the Earth itself and as is very effective most areas. :* This allows Kanon to form her spiritual energy into the form of several serpents, which can be used to either attack an opponent, or shield him from attacks. By forcing one of these snakes inside an opponent's mouth, she is capable of stripping away their ability to breathe, killing them in the process. :* By slightly heating the water, Kanon is capable of creating a fog aroung her and the opponent that is impossible to see through by normal means, even with the most advance kido. The fog generated by this ability is so dense that is incapable of simply being blown away. The most dangerous aspect of this ability is that it slowly drains away at an opponent's reiatsu allowing Kanon to slowly wear them down. :* This technique is able to drastically increase the temperature of any liquid around it, or dramatically lower the temperature of liquid in it's surroundings. It does this by speeding up or slowing down the molecules of whatever it stabs. This allows Kanon to boil an opponent alive or literally freeze their blood, killing them in the process. When stabbed into the ground, Kanon can generate a small pool of water, which she can then control and use as a weapon to attack or defend by freezing or super heating the water. 2nd Shikai: Released with command "Flow Into a Frozen Wasteland". : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Getsurui grants Kanon almost complete control over ice at will. This allows her to freeze and then control any form of water or water based attack, as well as making water attacks completely useless against her. Getsurui allows Kanon to form various pieces of weaponry made from ice as well as use it as a sturdy defense. The ice produced by Getsurui is harder than most known substances as it drains the heat from the molecules around it, effectively freezing it from the inside out. She can create sharp objects to stab a opponent, or if the victim is wet, she is able to to freeze them directly as well. By superfreezing the moisture in the atmosphere, Kanon is capable of reducing the temperature around her, effictively allowing him to control and manipulate ice. Due to the amount of water located in most environments, Kanon has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture. :* Hokkyokuken (極圏, Arctic): Kanon's signature technique while utilizing the ice form of her shikai. By swinging her blade, she is able to freeze the molecules around her and form them into a large bird-like creature that flies at high speeds toward the opponent. At the point of impact, the bird freezes whatever it has come in contact with and begins to create a clone of Kanon from its ice. The clone then continues the technique, allowing her to tear an opponent apart from various angles while she remains relatively safe. :* Arctic Creation: Upon activation, Kanon's blade is engulfed in an unimaginably cold aura of frost. The area around her is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in her vicinity. The aura of this weapon can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this technique has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Females Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Homunculus Category:Lieutenant Category:Rogue Lieutenant